Heating devices such as stoves, kilns, fireplaces and the like, that provide warmth to the ambient by using gas, electricity, wood burning, etc., most often constitute a part of the interior and thus have an esthetic value. There is a plurality of designs of heating devices in different styles such as modernistic, traditional, minimalistic, etc.
The interior space of the heating devices of the kind referred to above can be directly open to the ambient surrounding such as e.g. in a traditional brick fireplace with metal decorations, or it can be partially or fully separated from the ambient surrounding at one or more sides by one or more transparent walls, to allow the user's viewing of the interior of the heating device, without having an access thereto.
As part of the normal operation of a heating device having at least one transparent wall separating it from the ambient surrounding, such wall can be heated to a rather high temperature, in view of which safety screens are used to prevent direct contact of a user therewith.
Known safety screens can be in the form of free-standing articles that can be placed by the user at any desired distance from the heating device, or they can be assembled with the heating device, and thus form therewith an integral heating system.
Often, safety screens are designed to be transparent to allow the user's viewing of the interior of the heating device, whether directly or via a transparent wall of such device. Some of these transparent safety screens are made using a mesh stretched within a frame, and these include single or multi-panel mesh screens, such as for example those shown in the following links:                http://www.napoleonfireplaces.com/prodducts/fireplace-screens/        http://www.woodlanddirect.com/Fireplace-Accessories/Fireplace-Screens        http://www.woodlanddirect.com/Fireplace-Accessories/Fireplace-Screens/?state=6        